


A Robot's Search For Better Help

by QiFrost



Category: Dreams of the Sunlit Earth
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiFrost/pseuds/QiFrost
Summary: Wherein a robot slaps a jerk with a very metaphorical book of law, and a cat slaps the jerk with a very NOT metaphorical greataxe.
Relationships: Tiffany/Mrrshi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Well. That's certainly a new one.

Domovoi does not play along with the the tabaxi's trick, for this is not the time for play. Instead, he cuts straight to the heart of the matter. He wraps his cloak around the bristling catfolk, stomps up to the head artificer, and asks a simple question:

"What Is The Meaning Of This Disturbance?"

The artificer, a traditionalist earth djennesai set in his ways, responds with a indignant yelling:

"This cat in heat is making eyes at everyone she sees, instead of doing her work! She's put my work back weeks already!"

Mrrshi yowls, shouting back with equal fury:

"I had those papers on your desk four days ago! It's not my fault you lost them!"

Domovoi thinks back to his own observations. The burgeoning romance was certainly cause for concern, but Mrrshi's work had been excellent, in spite of her minor distraction. In fact, Mrrshi had mentioned delivering the paperwork during an interrupted cuddling session with Tiffany around that timeframe. The head artificer was clearly looking for someone to blame...

"As Supervisor Of This Project, I Must Disagree With Your Assessment. I Witnessed Mrrshi Delivering Those Papers At The Time She Specified."

The djennesai recoils, clearly not used to someone disagreeing with him.

"Even so, her attitude is intolerable! What kind of servant talks back to their master like that?!"

"She Is Frustrated With The False Accusations You Have Levied. This Is Unsurprising."

"Ignorant rustbucket, I created her! Without my patronage, she wouldn't exist! She is my servant, and I will not tolerate a filthy trailsdweller stealing my property with honeyed words!"

Ah. He is one of the older magocrats. One whose family existed before the anti-slavery laws for Tabaxi.

Disgusting.

"If I Recall Correctly, Sentient Creatures Of All Types, Regardless Of Origin, Are Granted Freedom Of Thought. Per The Ethical Code Of Zwll, Section Four."

The artificer's attitude grates at him. Memories of Domovoi's own mindless servitude flicker through his mind, filling his very core with revulsion. This problem will have to be dealt with, sooner or later.

"Ugh, forget it. Stupid golem. I'll discipline Mrrshi myself."

"No. As I Have Been A Silent Witness To Her Affair, It Is Incumbent On Me To Do What Is Necessary."

Despite his words, Domovoi's posture is protective, sheltering Mrrshi from her unreasonable master. He lets the barest bit of killing intent leak through, the weight of thousands of years of combat experience bearing down on the earth djennesai.

**Intimidation 17**

"F-fine! I'd better not see such uncouth behaviour in the future, Mrrshi!"

Once the unpleasant man stalks off, Mrrshi lets out a sigh of relief. At the same time, Domovoi turns towards her.

"Remind Me. Why Do You Continue To Work For Him? Surely You Could Exercise Your Right To Freedom."

"It's not like I have anywhere else I can work. He's pretty influential, despite his attitude. He's good at what he does."

Mrrshi slumps, downcast. It appears she has considered the same thought many times.

"That Is False. The Orphanage Will Need Protectors Once It Is Constructed. Skilled Ones, Of Similar Quality To Tabaxi Bodyguards."

She perks up, the implication clear to her. Domovoi cannot help but notice her tail swishing back and forth, a carried over habit from her animal days, it seems.

"The Pay Will Regrettably Be Less Than What He Can Offer, But It Should Still Be Enough For A Comfortable Living. All That Is Required Is That You Are Good With Children."

Finally, to drive the point home, Domovoi delivers the finishing blow:

"And Of Course, We Are Always Looking For Couples To Adopt A Child Of Their Own. I'm Told Adoption By Same-Sex Couples Is Particularly Common."

The widening grin on Mrrshi's face says it all.

"Sign me up, bossman! Beats the heck out of working for that old coot!"

"The Pleasure Is All Mine. I Look Forward To Working With You, Mrrshi."

With Mrrshi safe, Domovoi turns towards the problem of her master. Unfortunately, Domovoi cannot simply fire the unpleasant man. After all, a skilled artificer is certainly required to set up utilities in the building. Running water, lighting, and magically-operated mechanisms all require an expert touch to install, making the crotchety bastard untouchable.

Then again...


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas Smartclaws' workshop was just as he remembered it. Cluttered with inventions, yet with a strange order to it, every strewn part and gadget in the right place for Thomas's work. The tabaxi was easily locatable, the sound of hammer on metal echoing rhythmically through the laboratory.

"Thomas Smartclaws. I Have A Matter Which I Believe Requires Your Attention."

The feline artificer's head snaps up. In a flash, his crafting reverie is broken, as he turns with a grin on his face at his sworn brother.

"Domovoi! It is rare that you come to me for assistance. What do you need?"

Thomas's words are punctuated by a hearty grin and a slap on the Domovoi's metallic back, causing a gonging noise to resound through the room.

"You Recall The Orphanage I Began Constructing Some Eight-Odd Weeks Ago? The One Where I Declined Your Offer Of Artificery, Not Wishing To Interrupt The... Livestock Catapult You Were Working On?"

Thomas nods, a fond look in his eye as he recalls the contraption.

"Ah, good times. You're here to take me up on the offer, after all?"

"Yes. Our Current Artificer Has Unacceptable Ideas On What Is Appropriate Treatment For His Tabaxi Servant."

As Domovoi fills in Thomas in on the events of the last few hours, the glint in the Tabaxi's eye hardens, his eyes slitting as a feral expression descends on his face. He growls under his breath, the refined artificer in him going to sleep, and the enraged beast awakening. Several cat spirits flicker in and out of existence, their hackles raised in the same contempt Thomas is expressing. Noting this, Domovoi dryly quips:

"I See You Wish To Have Words With Him As Well."


	3. Chapter 3

The actors are ready, but the stage is not yet set. The fact that the noble tried to blame lost papers on his servant did not go unnoticed by Domovoi. Suspicious.

This train of thought led him to a night of digging through the voluminous records required to create a building of the scale of the orphanage. Normally, those were to be managed by the headsmen in charge of the various features, but the earth djennasai had proven untrustworthy enough for Domovoi to verify himself.

What greeted him was a mess. Entire weeks of records missing, and those that were present meticulously clean. Too clean, in fact, smelling of a coverup. A brief visit to the merchants confirmed his suspicions. 

Embezzlement.


	4. Chapter 4

Domovoi worked quickly, formalizing the dismissal in a bulletproof document. Embezzlement, human(oid) rights violations, and perjury in front of a police officer. All that was left was to present the document. For that, he had secured a perfect messenger, a certain Smartclaws.

The meeting was short, sweet, and very loud. Domovoi invited the ex-chief artificer into an office to discuss the results of the day before. There, he presented the notice of dismissal, outlining the artificer's offenses clearly and unambiguously. He then left him in the room with his replacement Thomas, for a "professional knowledge transfer" on the existing work, if any.

In the future, when asked, Domovoi denies hearing any shouting and loud crashing noises from the room, having gone to finalize the paperwork necessary for the termination of employment. As for the greataxe Thomas gifted him being missing at the time, he was having Thomas have a look at it, that's all. Thomas may have given the other artificer a very close look as well. Maybe.

Now that the nuisance has been dealt with, what remains is damage control. Fortunately, only 8 weeks had elapsed since the project's beginning, plenty of time for changes to be made to the inner plans. Less risk of the floor plans to be leaked by the disgruntled earth djennasai.

In addition, Domovoi went over the plans in private with Thomas, incorporating several useful designs into the orphanage: saferooms in case of attack, chokepoints and sharp corners to baffle invading melee and mages, as well as design considerations for the Myrmidon to be able to patrol the halls effectively. With the pruning of several gaudy, expensive decorations inserted by the prior designer for embezzlment purposes, the end result was a veritable fortress, albeit a considerably child-friendly one.

The rest of the construction proceeded smoothly, with the romance between Mrrshi and Tiffany advancing at a far faster pace without the stifling influence of Mrrshi's ex-master. Domovoi receives a small stone charm from Mrsshi as thanks, the carving techniques taught to her by Tiffany. The charm is a cheap pewter thing, roughly-carved into the shape of his helmet, nicks and scratches marring the surface where the Mrrshi's knife slipped a few times.

To Domovoi, it is more valuable than any gemstone. It is immediately deposited in his increasing-cramped inner compartment.


End file.
